Fallen
by DarkWhirlwindxoxo
Summary: Dark Winston was dead, that was certain. But, seventeen year old Rose is about to discover different, all her memrious will be unfold.


**Hey, you guys first story I've ever written on here hope you guys enjoy and please comment, or there might be a chance that I won't write anymore of this story. XoXo**

**Chapter One**

**The Blinded Truth**

The Skies above were filled with gray, as it shredded cool tears on this sorrow, ungrateful day. Wet, drops clung to my black, ebony laced cow - web dress that framed my tiny body, almost perfectly. The rich, smooth material that seemed to mold to my body, was practically made out of sheer silk that calmed, relaxed and licked my body endlessly.

The unique shade of the color brought out the true meaning of this fatal day before us, 'Death'. The word itself had it's effect, turning your blood ice, cold, whole body not moving an inch, and your heart beats at a rate that's out of the charts. That's the shocking feeling that it brought you, death was always a common visitor that was never welcome.

I grinned mildly holding the black umbrella tight, pulling and tugging, feeling the coldness of the metal rod that led up to my head, covered me from the world around. Because, of that it made me feel safe, safe from the people, dreams, school, home, family, friends and the most of all…. My sudden fear of everything. And, that's when it happened, the Flashback seemed to start…

_He was found leaned against his red Ferrari with his hands tugged in his black, denim jeans. He wore all black as usual and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. It was devilish mixed with anger and gratitude. But, he looked the same as ever, his chiseled features, seemed to be higher now. His red - chaotic, dark deep eyes that sometimes swirled with vengeance/ Fury , were haunted and all - knowing._

_Ebony Pin - straight hair that brushed his wide, broad shoulders at the tips. Peach, kissable lips the urge, of begging to be touch. A tight chest and rock hard biceps. He was about 6'4. A perfect six packed and is milky white in skin tone. Chiseled high cheek bones that makes him look royal._

_He's middling - verging - on short, and has dark, elegant beauty and grace and the sensuality that drew women to him like moths to a flame. He tends to lounge in a way that should get him done for harassment but can take 'lithe stalking steps'. His dark, eerie, presence that resembles to a shadow (A walking one) is like a hungry prey, slowly stalking you, silent as a mouse and can strike you down in one slash that is fatal._

_The day was like any other 'normal' day to me, it was sunny, bright with the sun's rays, making his eyes shown as radiant sun in the horizon. His dark leather, heavy motorcycle jacket, matched his mirrored ebony, glasses that cast my skinny, pale, white reflection._

_I blushed slightly, realizing that I was staring, the wind suddenly blowing my red, flaming hair , with strands touching my pink cheeks, softly. I saw my misty, grey eyes flicker in the glasses._

"_Rose, are you going to stand there all day?" he asked his tone of voice clearly annoyed, now removing his glasses, running a hand through his black hair with rainbow lights in it, like a crow's feathers, or 'like liquid', too soft and fine for human hair._

_His exotic, yet beautiful eyes wander down my body, searching, slithering like a snake getting ready to eats it's prey. I stared, totally mesmerized by his wondrous beauty, clutching the textbooks tight, not wanting them to fall._

"_Um…. Here's your books, sorry I took so long….. to bring them" I stuttered, merely. Blushing even harder than before. I flushed at his sudden intense gaze that seemed to burn a hole through my body. I was then afraid of what was going to occur next._

_Please don't hit me! Please Don't, I won't do it again! I yelled in my head, clutching the books even harder._

_I then felt them being tugged away as he took them in his strong, arms carefully. When, he did, I staggered back a bit, creating a decent amount of distance between us. The side of his lips curled…. Revealing his white, menacing teeth that glisten in the morning sun, that I adore so many times. You could never get enough of them._

"_Just don't let it happen, again!" he hissed, violently. He slammed the door to his Ferrari shut and moved forward, the space between us, now disappearing, like it never even exist. My heart pounded hard, through my chest, and I began to feel dizzy, I was sweating bullets now and, my whole body had felt numb._

_And, then that's when it happened his strong, knuckle landed perfectly on my nose, cracking it, the sound of it echoing through out the parking lot around me. I could feel people staring with questions filling their shocked expressions. My whole face, was bright, red with embarrassment and with blood, dots of it splatter my white shirt, staining it forever._

_I winced in pain, as I wiped the shirt with my now broken nose. The shirt was covered in redness, that reminded me of my heart, it was broken. Just like my life, it was all shattered, my dreams about my future was no longer an option. I had lost all hope, in everything. I became scared and lonely and useless, but not…. To him, I wasn't I thought._

"_Your Pathetic!" he said, now yanking my hair hard. I muffled a little, with warm tears streaming down my face, down to my sore, broken nose. The salt of the tears burned the cut, sizzling the blood. It felt like my skin was burning raw. _

"_I know!" I whispered, calmly. With more tears falling, but I refused to give in to his stupid games. That's all it was ever, a game, of chess, I was his pawn and he could do what ever he wanted to do with me._

"_Get the FUCK out of my face!!!!!" he yelled furiously, the hair on my neck rose. And, next thing I knew he kicked gravel into my face. I screamed as one hit and sliced my eye open. I could feel blood pouring on the ground before me._

"_DARK!" called a person from behind. I could hear his or her footsteps stomped down on the ground, hard. The vision out of my cut eye, began to go blurry, and the pain was out of this world! It was the worst pain that I had ever experienced._

"_What's your Fucking problem man?" asked, one of Dark's friend. And, I knew immediately who it was. It was him, Matt he was the quarter back for the school's football team, and he was their most valuable player._

_I squinted trying to see his shape, but I couldn't all, all I saw out of the cut eye was white, pure whiteness and I knew my right eye had went blind._

"_My Eye! Please, Help!" I cried, hopelessly._

"_I'm going to get help, Rose? Please just hang on, ok!" said Matt, touching my back, patting it softly. I relaxed under his careful touch. He was so gentle as if I were a newborn._

"_You Stay the Fuck, out of this man! This doesn't concern you!" said, Dark, he then snatched off his leather black, jacket and threw it to the ground, like it didn't mean a thing to him. His face expression was pissed, written all over, his chiseled features now becoming ugly with rage._

"**Rose, are you coming?" asked, my friend, Trish. She smiled wearily at me, as I was relieved the flashback had ended.**

"**Yes, I'm coming!" and ran inside the church, with his memory still racing through my mind.**

**I hoped you guys liked it, will update soon though. The next chapter will be much longer I promise. Please rate and comment, so I can continue****J!**


End file.
